Ti Amo, My Goddess
by xxTeh-Ninja
Summary: For a contest on deviantart ! Rome returns from battle, and encounters the object of his affection, who just so happens to hate him. But after seeing a different side of the Womanizer, her feelings change (lame summary is lame XD).


"IT'S HIM! OH MY GOD IT'S HIM~!" Several girls screeched.

I rolled my eyes as the personification of Rome walked back into the city and blew kisses and such at the squealing girls. I, unfortunately was at the front of the crowd. So i had a front row seat to the arrogance.

Oh, you're probably wondering who I am. My name is Venus and I'm 23 years of age. I've lived in Italy, Rome to be exact, my entire life. It was a great place, but i just couldn't stand this man. He always had a plethora of women throwing themselves at him. And he encouraged it, of course. He was quite the ladies man...

"Well, hello there, you're-a certainly a lovely lady~!" I heard a voice, and it snapped me away from my thoughts.

I looked up and was face to face with Rome. I just let out a small hmph and turned away. This earned a loud laugh from the tall man.

"Well, we are most certainly defiant, no? What's-a your name, miss?"

"Venus, though I fail to see of what significance it is to you." I glared.

"Venus...I like it~!" He draped an arm around my shoulder.

"..." I sighed, but otherwise silent.

"Do you have something against-a me?" He frowned.

"Duh."

"Oh...that's too bad..." It was now his turn to sigh.

I felt eyes glaring daggers into my back. Must be those annoying women of his.

"Anyway, I must get going. Good day." I pulled away from his arm and walked off in the direction of my home.

* * *

What a strange girl...How could she-a resist my charm? She was very pretty though~! Auburn hair and bright blue eyes. I wonder if I'll-a see her again?

I walked into the palace and was greeted by my grandsons, Feliciano and Lovino.

"GRANPA ROME~! YOU'RE HOME!" Feli ran over to me and clung to my leg.

I smiled and picked him up, setting him on my shoulder. "Well hello there, little one~! Have you two-a been behaving?"

"Lovi is a big bully!"

"Yeah? Well You're a big stupid head, Feli!"

And with his brother's words, Feli started to cry...

* * *

"Stupid Womanizer..." I mumbled, tucking a few stray auburn locks behind my ear as I lay on my bed.

"First time a man has shown any interest in me, and it just has to be HIM!" I nearly screamed in frustration.

"This is why I don't believe in love..." I sighed a bit sadly.

"A woman such as-a yourself, named after the GODDESS of love, doesn't believe-a in it!?" I heard a laugh and a familiar male's voice coming from the other side of my room.

"What the crapola!? WHEN DID YOU GET HERE!?" I gaped at the man sitting in my open window.

"Long enough to here you-a call me a stupid womanizer..." He sighed, running a hand through his brown hair and entering my room.

"And "crapola" isn't a very lady like-a word, now is it?" Rome's face was now inches from mine, a smirk forming on his features.

My face involuntarily went red and i pushed him away from me, "You think I care?"

"What exactly is it that you have against-a me?" He furrowed a brow.

"The fact that you think you can get any woman you want, and more or less can. And then you just toss them aside! You're such an egotistical jerk!" I glared at Rome harshly.

His face fell, "Has it ever crossed-a your mind that maybe I've just yet to find-a the right woman for me?"

"Then why do you jump at the chance to bed nearly anything that walks?" I grumbled.

"..."

"Just as i thought, you haven't a single excuse!"

"Bella, I've-a watched you for some time now. I've admired you from a far. But I-a know you hate me so. That is why I keep-a myself surrounded by beautiful women, to distract myself from-a the sorrow." He sighed, closing his eyes and wrapping his arms around me.

"W-wha-? Y-you...that has to be a lie!" I tried to push him off of me.

"It's-a not, I swear it to be true."

"..."

"Please, just-a give me a chance..." His lips softly brushed against mine, as if testing me.

"Rome...what are...why are you...?" I blushed lightly.

"Venus, I-a want to teach you to love. Will you let me?" He rubbed his scruffy cheek against mine.

"I-...I don't know..." I looked away.

"You're-a so beautiful...like a goddess, I want you to be MY goddess...mine, and-a only mine..." He murmured, nibbling on my neck.

"R-...Rome...I don't know..."

Why was I suddenly feeling different towards this man? Don't I hate him?

"Please...? Just a chance?" He looked up at me, a gentle look in his eyes.

No, I don't think I hate him anymore...but then does that mean that I...?

"So, what do you say?"

"Rome..." I sighed, blushing as he cupped my cheek and stroked it with his thumb.

"Yes?"

"O-...ok."

He smiled brightly, eyes lit up, and kissed me deeply.

My hear beat erratically and it felt as though it was going to burst forth from my chest. He wrapped a muscular arm around my waist and pulled me close to himself. We briefly broke for air as he slid off his tunic top, and I just barely managed to not stare.

I was pulled to him once more, pressed against his bare chest. My cheeks went bright red, I could tell form the warmth in my face.

"Ti amo, bella" He whispered.

"I love you too, Rome."

"You-a will forever and always be my goddess, Venus." He kissed me lovingly.

And I can guarantee, neither of us shall forget that night. Ever.


End file.
